Hasegawa Sumiko
Sumiko Hasegawa is one of the heroines of Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure!. Her alter-ego is Cure Pétille (キュアペティーユ Kyua Petiiyu). Personality One of the more intelligent students at Daiwa Academy, Sumiko is an outspoken, no-nonsense sort of girl -- though, as a child, she was almost unbearably shy (especially after the death of her father) and would not talk to anyone out of fear, so she worked hard to overcome her shyness and cultivate the image she holds today. Because of her attitude towards her schoolwork and classmates, she is occasionally seen as standoffish and mean, but in reality she can be somewhat awkward when attempting to create friendships with others. History A Lonely Early Life The Strange New Girl, and a Weird Creature Relationships Uehara Momoe -- Sumiko is intitially disinterested in Momoe after the latter's transfer, finding her to be irritating and clingy; however, being assigned as her math tutor and later becoming privy to her Cure identity makes her slowly reverse her stance (although there are still awkward moments between the duo, especially whenever Momoe tries to get Sumiko to be optimistic about things.) Okazaki Miyori -- Because Miyori works at the store where Sumiko buys all her idol merchandise from, the two see each other almost regularly. Miyori likes to tease 'Sumi-chan' about her constant purchases, but she tends to take it in (slightly embarrassed) stride. After finding out her past later on, Miyori winds up gaining a good amount of Sumiko's respect. Nishihori Hayato -- Hayato and Sumiko grew up together, and despite the fact that he barely interacted with her, she has had a crush on him ever since they met. Despite her best efforts, she feels she cannot properly confess her feelings to him -- due in part to her newly-cultivated 'harsh' personality, and out of fear that her doing so will make her a laughingstock amongst her peers. Meikura Reina -- Reina is the closest thing that Sumiko has to an 'arch-nemesis'; she, along with her yes-women Ageha and Manaka, possess horribly rude and abrasive temperments that somehow sway the student body to their side, much to Sumiko's chagrin. The two girls are often pitted against one another during school events, and Momoe is usually forced to get them to either cooperate or calm down. Kukicha -- The sibling relationship between Sumiko and her fairy companion is much stronger than that of Momoe and Konacha; Kukicha is generally pampered and given niceties such as sweets and comfortable sleeping places. It can be inferred that Sumiko sees Kukicha as a sort of little-brother surrogate, considering her father died before he and her mother could try for more children. Cure Pétille "The dream of light in the darkest heart, I am Cure Pétille!" "暗い心で光の夢、あたしはキュアペティーユ！" "Kurai kokoro de hikari no yume, atashi wa Kyua Petiiyu!" Cure Pétille (キュアペティーユ Kyua Petiiyu) is Sumiko's Pretty Cure alter-ego. Transformation Kukicha summons the Hélitrope Clé from his locket, which he beams over to Sumiko. She grasps the Clé and announces "Pretty Cure, Unlock the Dream!" (プリキュア、アンロック・ザ・ドリーム！ Purikyua, anrokku za doriimu!) The Clé inserts into the Folie Médaillon and glittering orchid light pours forth, surrounding Sumiko with what looks like lightning flashes and causing her costume to materialize piece by piece. Her hair lightens and lengthens, and her eyes go from gray to orchid as well. Afterwards, she twirls the Pétille Baton, then announces her speech and strikes one final pose. Attacks Apart from using her weapon, the Pétille Baton, in physical attacks, Pétille also has a variety of magical attacks at her disposal: *'Pretty Cure Rayonnant Foudre' (プリキュアレイヨナンフードル Purikyua Reiyonan Foodoru): A rain of orchid lightning called from the sky through the Baton; it can destroy weak enemies or stun larger ones. *'Pretty Cure Rayonnant Spark' (プリキュアレイヨナンスパーク Purikyua Reiyonan Supaaku): A concentrated ball of purple lightning used to hit individual enemies. Pétille uses the Baton like a baseball bat to wield it. *'Pretty Cure Héliotrope Folie Burst' (プリキュアヘリオトロープフォリバースト Purikyua Heriotoroopu Fori Baasuto): The finishing attack that Pétille uses to purify Akumuma with. *'Pretty Cure Folie Rêve Spirale' (プリキュアフォリレーブシュピラール Purikyua Fori Rebu Supiraaru): A combination attack used by Cures Lumière & Pétille only; a large, pink and purple spiralled beam of light that instantly stuns an enemy and causes severe damage / weakening. *'Pretty Cure Grand Folie Unification' (プリキュアグランドフォリユニフィケーション Purikyua Guran Fori Unifikeeshon): A combination attack used by all three Cures; a series of large pink, purple and mint beams that intertwine and have homing properties. The damage caused to an enemy is much greater than that of Folie Rêve Spirale, so it is only used sparingly. Appearance In normal form, Sumiko has sharp, dark gray eyes and long, deep purple hair that reaches midway down her back, with straight-cut bangs and sidelocks. Her Daiwa Academy uniform is a navy blazer with white trim over a white blouse, a red neck ribbon, a navy and red plaid skirt and navy thigh-high socks with brown shoes. As Cure Pétille, Sumiko's hair lengthens and turns heliotrope purple, with her sidelocks curling out prominently; her eyes turn the same shade. Her uniform consists of a white bodice with orchid trim and white lace edges; said bodice has a heliotrope chest bow with her Médaillon in the center, round orchid buttons and ¾-length sleeves in the same trimmings. She has a short, yet full white and orchid skirt, and heliotrope thigh-high boots; her accessories include matching wrist ruffles, lace-edged choker and angel wing hair clips with flowing ribbons. Etymology Hasegawa (長谷川): "long valley river" Sumiko (澄子): "pure thinking child" Pétille: French, meaning "sparkle", but is translated specifically in materials as "twinkle". Rayonnant Foudre: French, meaning "radiant lightning". Trivia *Sumiko's civilian design is an accidental expy for the Bakemonogatari character Hitagi Senjougahara, with minor adjustments in hair and eye color and height. *As a running gag, whenever someone misidentifies Pétille's main theme color (heliotrope being a light shade of purple), she will get angry and correct them. Category:Cures Category:Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! Category:Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! characters